The present invention relates to detergent compositions comprising alkyl glycerate cosurfactants.
Alkyl glycerates are derived from glyceric acid, a natural substance present in the biochemical pathway of some microorganisms. While alkyl glycerates are known in the art, there is no teaching or suggestion of using these compounds as cosurfactants in detergent compositions for enhanced removal of oily substances. In particular, there is no teaching that using alkyl glycerates in a detergent composition with, for example, a nonionic surfactant (e.g. alcohol alkoxylates such as the Dobanol(.RTM.) surfactants from Shell) could result in enhanced oil detergency.
Because of increasing environmental concerns, it is greatly desirable to find naturally occurring, biodegradable compounds which can also act as surfactants or cosurfactants.
Thus, the ability to find such a renewable and environmentally friendly compound which is also a good detergent is considered a significant achievement.